Sonrisas y lágrimas
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Dos breves relatos donde se enfrentan el bien contra el mal. Sonrisas que terminan en lágrimas y lágrimas que acaban en sonrisas.


Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. Si fuese así, Fred seguiría vivo.

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa para el reto especial de la Batalla del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Agradecimiento especial a mi beta particular. :3_

* * *

**Sonrisas**

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Percy a Fred tras esquivar un hechizo.

—Tranquilo, hermanito—contestó éste con una amplia sonrisa—. Soy invencible.

Percy miró de reojo a su hermano una última vez más antes de enfrentarse a un enemigo. Esquivó un hechizo más, pero le rozó demasiado cerca y le rasgó la mejilla; le brotó un pequeño hilo de sangre de la herida. Se limpió con la manga y sintió cómo le escocía, pero no podía detenerse. Cogió su varita, apuntando al mortífago y le lanzó un hechizo que le dio en un hombro; Percy sonrió victorioso.

Se giró para reencontrarse con su hermano y, de pronto, una maldición rebotó en la pared donde se hallaba, derrumbándose. Una nube de polvo y pedruscos inundaron un instante la estancia. Tosió al entrarle en los pulmones. Abrió los ojos y vio a una chica atrapada entre los escombros. La reconoció en seguida: era la hermana pequeña de una Ravenclaw que fue a su mismo curso. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse. La cogió por la cintura con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Y lo vio tirado en el suelo. No se lo podía creer. Fred yacía entre los escombros del muro.

—¡Fred!—dijo soltando a la chica con delicadeza y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su hermano.

Lo zarandeó, intentando que le respondiera. Pero Fred no contestaba. Percy sollozaba junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Lo único que quedaba ya de él era su infinita sonrisa.

* * *

**Lágrimas**

Una lágrima de angustia le ardía en la mejilla a Narcissa. Miró a su alrededor, observando con detalle a todos los que habían caído durante la batalla. Llevaba horas buscando a su hijo sin ningún éxito y la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo por completo.

Afuera, la batalla entre el Señor Tenebroso y el Niño que Vivió había llegado a su fin. Se acercó a su esposo, que se encontraba entre la multitud de seguidores de Lord Voldemort, y lo miró inquieta. Él tampoco sabía nada de Draco. El Señor Tenebroso celebraba la victoria inminente, pero a Narcissa no le era suficiente. Se prestó voluntaria para comprobar que así fuera. De estar realmente vivo, tal vez aquel chico pudiera saber algo de su pequeño.

Se acercó al muchacho con paso firme y decidido. Las piernas le temblaron cuando se agachó; estaba vivo. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando le formuló, con apenas un hilo de voz, la pregunta que tanto le angustiaba.

—¿Draco sigue vivo?— Harry tardó unos segundo en responder, pero asintió. Sonrió aliviada.

Para agradecérselo, le salvó la vida anunciando su muerte.

Para Narcissa la batalla acabó cuando pudo, finalmente, abrazar a su hijo. No le importaba que su familia la tachara de cobarde. Cogió a su hijo y, junto a Lucius, salieron de allí sin mirar atrás. Ya no le importaba quién ganase porque ella ya había ganado. Una lágrima de alegría le brotaba por el rostro, de regreso a casa, junto a su hijo.

* * *

_**NDA**: Y hasta aquí este breve relato. No sé si he conseguido captar lo que quería con ambas historias. Escogí a Percy porque, por así decirlo, debió de ser un palo muy duro pasar por aquello en unos momentos tan críticos para él, ya que justo en esos momentos se acababa de reconciliar con su familia. Y creo que esa escena, esa imagen, ver a su hermano muerto, sin poder hacer nada por él, no se le olvidaría en la vida._

_En cuanto a Narcissa, quise plasmar un poco su angustia en su búsqueda incesante de su hijo. Aunque no sé si me ha quedado del todo bien, porque en tan pocas palabras no me ha dado para expresarme todo lo que quería. Es más, le he tenido que recortar muchas palabras para dejarlo en 250 justas cada una, total nada. xDDD_

_En fin, aquí me despido. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Y si sois taaan majetes de decirme qué os pareció, triunfáis. _

_Un saludo muy grande. Hasta pronto._

_**Miss Lefroy**_


End file.
